Of Old Gods and Archaeologists
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: An Angel SG1 xover. When Illyria is sent to Daniel, originally believed to be dead, it begins a whirlwind adventure for our beloved Dr. Jackson...because Illyria is dead set on finding out what happened to her friends...
1. The End

A/N- This is my first Stargate SG-1 and Angel crossover. However, this is not my first Stargate crossover. This is set in the seventh season. Just know that Daniel has Ascended and come back, and Doctor Fraiser isn't dead. I hope everyone will enjoy this!

Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate SG-1, that belongs to MGM. I don't belong Angel or Buffy, that belongs to Joss Whedon. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- The End 

The pouring rain had lifted, but the night had not. Many black vehicles surrounded the scene, shielding it from the public eye. Men in black suits filed out of those vehicles and were met with sights that they were never meant to see. Hundreds upon hundreds of bodies were scattered about. And to add insult to injury…the bodies were clearly not human.

Stepping forth out of one of the vans came two federal agents, Agent Jones and Agent Smith. They both looked on with a disgusted wonder at what lay before them. Some of the bodies sported horns, others claws, and some both. And they came in all sort of colors…everything but normal human skin tones. Green, blue, purple, red. Agent Smith removed his dark glasses and sighed.

"What the hell is this? How did so many aliens arrive on Earth, unnoticed?" he asked, kicking lightly at one of the larger bodies. "And how did they die? It looks like some sort of war was going on here."

"Beats me. Do you think that this could be a possible foothold situation?" Agent Jones inquired.

Agent Smith replaced his glasses and began to walk slowly in between the corpses. He was followed closely by Jones.

"No, I don't think so," Smith said, looking on as other agents began to load up the bodies. "They all look dead to me. Some of them looked as though they had been hacked up."

Jones opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly another agent ran up to them. "Sirs, come take a look at this."

Jones and Smith exchanged looks and followed the somewhat excited young agent. He led them pass a few of the more unusual bodies until finally, he came to a stop standing over one of them. But this one seemed different than the rest.

It was female and, out of the rest of the corpses, was the one that most closely resembled a human. However, her hair was streaked with blue and her face surrounded by the color. What wasn't blue was very, very pale. The young agent bent and motioned to her body. It was covered in a thick, deep purple-colored armor. It was the color of a bad bruise. The young agent knocked on it.

"It's like a shell, sirs. And take a look at this, it's got writing on it. I've never seen writing like this before," the young agent said.

"Son, are you sure this thing is dead?" Agent Smith asked.

"Yes, sir. I checked for breath and pulse several times. All times were a negative," the agent replied.

"Smith, maybe we should send this to the SGC. This is their forte, as it were," Jones suggested.

Smith's eyes narrowed, which went unnoticed behind his glasses, and said, "I suppose you're right. Take its armor off. Send that to Doctor Jackson and send the body to Doctor Fraiser."

"That's, um, not going to work, sir," the young agent protested.

"And why's that?" Smith inquired.

"I've looked at this armor pretty closely and…it's stuck on it. Like I said, it's like a shell. It's apart of this thing."

"Fine. Then send it to Doctor Jackson first. After that, he can send it along to Fraiser."

…………………

Even after dying, Ascending, and coming back, Doctor Daniel Jackson still found it a bit unnerving to have a dead body packed up in a crate in his office. Odder still was the fact that it seemed to not even be decaying. Going on this, Jackson had decided to save the work on the armor for awhile, while he translated some scrolls SG-13 had brought back from their previous mission.

Once immersed in his work, Dr. Jackson became blissfully unaware of the presence of the crate. Having almost finished translation, Daniel put his back to the crate, typing in some notes on the computer. However, a sudden knocking noise caused him to look back at the it.

"Hello?" Daniel said, looking intently at it. Of course, he immediately realized that this had been a stupid thing to say. Dead bodies didn't answer back.

Then, quite suddenly, the top of the crate flew off. Daniel jumped back. Then, from within the crate, the blue tinged body sat up…and blinked.

…………………

Where was she? This place was not where she had been. She looked around desperately, trying to recall her last memories. She remembered fighting side-by-side with the vampires known as Angel and Spike and with the dying human named Gunn. She remembered as each member of the team separated and lost themselves within the fight against the horde of demons the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart had raised against them. Then…what?

"Uh…um…Hello, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson," said the human occupant of the room.

She turned her attention towards him. He was nothing extraordinary. Just another human. A human she did not recognize. Looking away from him, she noticed the peculiar placement of herself. She appeared to be in a large, wooden box, with a cushioning of straw under her.

"Do you understand? I'm Daniel. That's my name," the human said, motioning to himself.

She looked to him again. Then, she graced him with acknowledgement.

"You are irrelevant. Are you my captor? Are you a minion of the Senior Partners?" she asked, climbing out of the box.

The human who called himself "Daniel" seemed taken aback by her words. Blinking several times, he said, "I, uh…no. You're not a prisoner or anything like that. We just thought you were dead. I don't even know who the Senior Partners are."

She looked around. Then, turning towards the door, she said, "Then I take my leave of you. I must retrieve those of whom I fought alongside."

As she began to leave, Daniel moved to stop her. "Um. You're not a prisoner, per say, but you can't leave."

"It is my will that I leave."

"I'm sorry. You can't."

"Then truly, I am your prisoner. But you are weak. You will not stop my escape!"

With that, she reached out and lifted Daniel off his feet. With seemingly no effort, she flung him across the small room into a shelf of things equally as useless to her. Then, she merely walked out the door.

…………………

Daniel groaned and rubbed his head. It was very lucky for him that he had not lost consciousness. Standing quickly, he grabbed his phone and shouted a warning to the first person who picked up. Then, he was out the door, trying to track down the mysterious being.

That didn't take long. A couple of corners later, Daniel found her. She was standing in the middle of the hall…and she had Colonel Jack O'Neill by the throat, raised above her head. Jack was tying to kick at her and pry her hand from his neck…with no success.

"Please! We mean you no harm!" Daniel said.

She turned her head towards him. "This one…he is precious to you?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "Please. Just…put him down. We can talk this out. Nobody needs to get hurt."

"Daniel…" choked O'Neill. "Do…something! Shoot…her…will…ya?"

Her eyes drifted for but a brief moment up to O'Neill. Then, she looked back at Daniel.

"What is this human's life worth to you? What debt will you owe me?" she asked.

"Please. I only want to talk to you…learn about you. For example, who are you? What planet are you from? How did you get to Earth?" Daniel asked.

Soon, the halls around Daniel, the mysterious being, and the choking Jack were filled with soldiers, their guns aimed at the being. Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c were among them. The being laughed.

"Your weapons will do nothing. I am Illyria, God King of this World…but no longer. When I was young, your kind was but an ooze, seeping out of the earth itself. I am not from this world…nor any within this dimension. I was summoned here," the being said.

Then, with a seeming reluctance, she sat Colonel O'Neill down on his feet. Daniel stepped closer to Illyria as Jack stepped away.

"Be careful, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"We just want to talk. For instance, could you explain what you meant by what you said?"

Illyria turned toward Daniel. "I no longer wish this world any harm. That time has long passed…long before I was brought here. Do not treat me as a lower demon. I will exchange information with you if you will do the same."

Daniel nodded and motioned to for everyone to lower their weapons. They did so reluctantly.

"Let's go. Shall we?" he asked, motioning for Illyria to follow him.

* * *

End Notes: How was that? I hope everyone liked it. I also hope I kept Illyria in character. By the way, did anyone catch my Men in Black joke? Please review! 


	2. This Mortal Coil

A/N- I'm glad everyone enjoyed that. Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block on another fic of mine that was due to be posted before this one. Well, I'm back and we're moving on!

* * *

Chapter 2- This Mortal Coil

Illyria stood, her hand rested on the glass window that peered down upon the Stargate. These humans had taken her to a place called the Debriefing Room. She did not care for it. Now, ignoring the roomful of their pestilence, she pulled her hand back, ready to smash the glass.

The one called Daniel stopped her. "Please, don't do that. We just want to talk. The glass won't hurt you."

She reared on him. "Do you think me stupid, mortal? I am older than time itself. I remember when this…Stargate, as you call it, was worth nothing more than any other rock in the ground. I am Illyria, God King--"

At this, Jack cut her off. Raising his hands in a surrendering way, he said, "We got it already. But what the hell does that mean?"

She cocked her head to the side. It was strange to meet humans who knew so little. Wesley's knowledge alone of demonology made whatever these knew look like mere fingerprints, smudging up an infinitely large glass. She looked around at them all. The female--Carter--who stood proud beside the warriors, Teal'c--a warrior reminiscent of olden times, O'Neill--a man forever seemingly caught in the joy of adolescent, and Hammond--their leader. Upon sight, they all paled in comparison to those she had last consorted with. Daniel, alone, stood out for Illyria. Not because he was a great warrior, or knew the way of these times, but because he alone seemed to be the only one capable of understanding what she had to say. She turned her attention upon him.

"None of you understand anything of the Old Times? The Time Before Time?" she asked, assuming now the role of teacher as she began to slowly circle the table.

Those who had been placed along the perimeter to guard from her escape reached for their weapons. She chuckled as Hammond motioned for them to relax.

"Those weak weapons could do nothing to me. Not even in this mortal coil…this trap, I'm in," she said.

"Please, explain to us where you come from. Perhaps we could be allies," Hammond said.

This was noted in her mind. Hammond seemed a perfect mix of both halves of those assembled. He had the diplomacy of both Daniel and Carter, and the warrior spirit of both Teal'c and O'Neill.

"A fitting leader indeed," she whispered. She raised her vocal level to address them once more, "I am a god. I ruled this Earth long before humanity existed. Creatures danced and sang and killed for mine and my kin's amusement."

"So…you're a Goa'uld?" Daniel asked.

Illyria scoffed. "And what have they amounted to in this time?"

At this, all of the ears in the room perked up. Teal'c's eyebrow raised.

"You know of the Goa'uld?" he asked.

"I know of much. When I was young, they were like the humans. Nothing but bits of slime, wishing they could be more than what they were. However, they were different from humans in the aspect in which that they bartered with others like us. I suspect whatever power they have in this day and age is borrowed power," Illyria explained.

The others considered this statement. They whispered amongst themselves. Finally, they looked to Daniel to speak to her.

"Is it possible that we could come to some agreement in which you give us all you know about the Goa'uld?" he said.

A smile graced her features for a moment. "Perhaps. In return, I wish for information also."

"What information?" Hammond asked.

"You must tell me what has become of Angel and Spike," she answered.

The group exchanged an empty look. She cocked her head to the side once more.

"Do you not know of whom I speak?" she asked.

They shook their heads. Illyria looked out upon the Stargate.

"This is most disturbing."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, this was sort of a filler chapter, but what did everyone think? Please review. 


	3. Purpose

A/N- Okay, sorry for the long wait. I was working on finishing a couple of my fics for December, which I did finish--go me! However, now I'm back and posting on this one! Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Purpose

Daniel came around the corner and into his office at a run. He stopped abruptly though when he noticed that Illyria was merely staring at the many artifacts held within. Breathing heavily, the good doctor shook his head. Illyria had left the Debriefing Room quite swiftly--throwing the armed guards placed to block her exit aside easily--after hearing that neither Hammond nor SG-1 had never heard of the two people she had mentioned.

"Illyria, please, would you stop running around like this? We weren't finished," Daniel said, getting to be a little agitated.

She turned, her blue-brown hair fanning out slightly around her.

"I depart when I am ready to do so. However…you are correct. We were not finished with our discussion. I only left because I became…" she paused in her words, her head cocked to one side.

Daniel stared at her. It seemed as if she was searching for a word, a word that she was not entirely familiar with.

"You became what, Illyria?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

She stared at him, no emotion displayed on her face. "I am not used to experiencing human emotions. When I was in my glory, I had no need of them. It takes time for me to name what I am…feeling."

"Oh," Daniel said, fascinated. The closest he had ever gotten to emotionally-devoid beings were the Asgard, but even they proved to have emotions in the long run. However, this one seemed to be genuinely devoid of emotion, naturally. "Have you identified it yet?"

"I believe I became…concerned, worried. Wesley identified this emotion for me before he died," she answered.

Wesley. A new name to add to a small list that Illyria had given the SGC. All of which still remained a mystery to them.

"This Wesley, he's dead?" Daniel asked, sitting.

He motioned for her to sit across from him, hoping to open up a dialogue. Although Illyria did not take the seat offered, she did continue to share with him.

"Yes. He was my guide to this world. He had been in love with the shell--Fred. He died in my arms. I then turned to destroy his destroyer," she said, looking away.

"He was in love with a shell named Fred? I don't understand," Daniel said, grabbing a notebook, flipping it open, and beginning to take notes.

"Yes. Winifred Burkle. She was the previous occupant of the shell I am now contained within. This…body," Illyria said, motioning to herself.

The archaeologist eyed the blue-hued woman closely. With every word, she was sounding more and more like a Goa'uld. He scribbled down her statement quickly. She smirked at him.

"You are a scholar. Wesley was also a scholar. He took many notes on me as well."

"Then it doesn't make you nervous that I'm doing this?"

"I care not for such insignificant actions."

"O…K," Daniel muttered. Clearing his throat and raising his voice back to its normal volume, he asked, "How did you come possess this woman?"

"She came in contact with my essence, contained in my tomb."

"A parasite?"

"I was not exactly corporeal. I was bound by ancient magic."

"Really? Continue, please."

Illyria sighed, looking around the room. "This world is tiresome for me. And these questions are becoming tedious."

"Please, Illyria, I only wish to learn about you…where you come from, what race you are, anything."

"You are delaying me from my purpose. I understand it now," she said, looking now out the doorway, her eyes wide.

"I don't mean to. What purpose?"

"I must find Angel and Spike. I do not believe them to be dead," she said.

Daniel stood, in case she tried to leave. Of course, from experience, he knew he couldn't stop her from doing so if she really wanted to.

"Who are these two that you keep mentioning? Are they your friends? Would they still be here on Earth?" he asked.

"They are my allies. Yes, my friends. Of course they would still be here, unless they had passed on during our great battle, like Gunn did," she said. She moved to leave the room but stopped, staring at Daniel. Suddenly, she smirked again. "You will help me find them."

"What?"

* * *

End Notes- I feel like Daniel's last line here was a perfect stopping point for this chapter. Well, I hope that this chapter was okay. Please review and let me know!

**Additional Note made April 15, 2009: This story has not been abandoned. However, it is one of many in the works. If anyone out there has an interest in me making this story one of the older ones I finish up first, please go and vote on the poll on my profile. I have other stories there to choose from as well. Thanks!**


	4. Agreement

A/N- Okay, so uber-long wait on this chapter. I'm so sorry. I guess you could say that I had a sort of writer's block on this. And, yeah, if you read through the previous chapters, you'll notice that just recently I put up an extra note at the bottom of chapter three. So, who knew, huh? Because I didn't. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 4- Agreement

Illyria paused in the doorway of Daniel's office, eyeing him swiftly. He was not unintelligent, this human scholar, but he was not as quick to understanding as Wesley had been. She fought agitation, using the little of "patience" that her previous allies had taught her. She spoke again to Daniel, knowing he did not comprehend the great liberties she was giving him.

"You will help me find Angel and Spike. Come, we must begin."

Daniel did not move. Instead, he looked even more lost in the meaning of her words than he had previously. Illyria was soon to lose the little patience that Wesley had given her.

"We will do so now, mortal," she commanded, turning once again to stalk out of the room.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Daniel said, jumping in front of her. A bold move, truly.

She arched a brow at him and cocked her head again. She put out her hand, to shove him aside, but he held up his hands in a move of subservience. She paused, her arm half extended.

"We…uh, don't even know who those two are! This planet is huge, even if they're from this planet—"

"They are," Illyria corrected for the slow human, growing ever more agitated with him.

Daniel continued.

"Okay. My point is that we don't know where to start. You haven't given us much. And…as much as it grieves me to point this out to you while I'm unarmed, but the people I work for, my superiors, won't help you."

Her eyes flashed. "They will help me, Daniel. When I was but a young god, still the lower beings feared to cause my anger. Assisting me will be an inevitable end for your superiors."

"Please, we don't want to fight with you!"

Illyria smiled in a way that she remembered, when she had occupied her true form many eons ago, made the world itself tremble. Daniel was not so slow-witted that he did not notice this. Visibly, his body trembled, and Illyria could hear his heartbeat increase.

"I mean to start no war with you. Your destruction will not benefit me. You mentioned the Goa'uld. Tell me, what is your business with them?" she asked, placing her arms at her sides.

Daniel relaxed. Shaking his head, he shrugged.

"Well, I guess I could explain it like this: We're at war with them. They are our enemy. Why do you ask?"

"Then gather your superiors, Daniel. In exchange for your assistance, I will offer you any knowledge and aid in defeating the Goa'uld."

…………………

Her words had electrified Daniel. He had rushed immediate to gather Hammond, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c back in the Debriefing room. He knew he had no evidence to support Illyria's claim to knowledge about the Goa'uld, and in a profession such as his, he knew that evidence was key. But, somehow, he knew she could genuinely help them.

The way she moved and the way she spoke made it seem like she was from a whole different world, let alone time. And her strength was obvious. And for Daniel, on this rare occasion, this was proof enough for him.

So now, SG-1 was gathered in the room and seated around the Debriefing table, with General Hammond seated at one end and Illyria standing at the other. Daniel sat alone on Hammond's left, with Sam, Jack, and Teal'c sitting opposite him.

"Well," Hammond began, "Dr. Jackson tells us you want to make some sort of deal, an exchange of information in return for helping you find your friends?"

Illyria, whose attention was on the Stargate as SG-12 was coming in from a mission, answered without tearing her eyes away from the blue wormhole still active.

"Yes. I will give you knowledge and aid, but you must help me locate Angel and Spike."

Hammond turned now to Daniel.

"How do we know her knowledge of the Goa'uld is for real? Is there any way?"

Daniel pursed his lips, thinking. After a few moments of silence, it was Teal'c who provided the answer to their problem. He turned, addressing Illyria's blue-colored form.

"Then you know of the Goa'uld's origins? Their spawn from the flames?"

Jack's eyebrows rose, and his mouth opened to correct Teal'c in his obvious mistake. However, Sam, catching on as Daniel and Hammond had, put a hand on his arm. He looked at her, questioning. Her return look seemed answer enough, and he did not speak.

Illyria scoffed and turned her head sharply towards Teal'c. She approached him, swaggering slowly. She did not stop until she hovered over him, staring down.

"Foolish creature. The Goa'uld spawned from the waters. Lowly creatures with an equally low sentience to their status. So close to worms, yet only a few steps ahead of them," she said.

Daniel turned back to Hammond, shrugging. Hammond, in turn, nodded.

"That's good enough for me, since we're sure you've had no access to any information on the matter?" he said, looking around at the team as he stood.

SG-1 all confirmed that Illyria had not had the time to gather any intel on the Goa'uld on her own. Satisfied, the General continued.

"Very well. I'll get it all together then. We'll make all the proper arrangements to record any and all information you may further have on the Goa'uld."

Before he could exit the room, however, Illyria spoke again.

"No," she said.

Jack slapped his hands down on the table and rolled his eyes.

"But you just said that that was what you were going to do!" he all but shouted.

Illyria smirked. "I have already proven to you the knowledge I possess. But I am not foolish enough to trust humans that I have just encountered. I require proof from you, a move towards discovering my allies."

"But," Sam said, and Daniel could see that she was choosing her words carefully, "you haven't given us anything to go on. Just random names with no connection. You have to give us more information."

Illyria paused, considering this. She moved away from Teal'c, staring again at the Stargate. Then, she turned her head back at the group.

"Very well. I will tell you that we were fighting against the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. You may start there," she announced, as if it were some great missing link.

Daniel shook his head.

"But, we don't know what that means."

Again, the self-called god paused. She blinked only once, looking very much like a computer in a person's form processing data.

"They go by a different name now," she said, more to herself. Louder, she added, "Wesley did call them…Wolfram and Hart."

Hammond nodded. "That's something…maybe. What do you think?"

"I'll get on it," Daniel and Sam said in unison, standing.

On their way out of the Debriefing room, Daniel paused at Illyria.

"Um, I think it's best if you stick with me," he said, with Hammond nodding approval behind him.

Illyria's eyes narrowed, but she moved past Daniel, following after Sam.

"I go because it pleases me," she said, stalking off ahead.

Daniel turned back, sighing. "Well, this is going to be fun."

"Yeah, go with that," Jack said as Daniel groaned and followed.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so I hope everyone enjoys this. Not much more plot, but a little. I promise, there'll be more next chapter…which is coming, I swear! Also, I know that Illyria's final piece of dialogue here comes directly from an episode, but it's just so suiting to her, isn't it? Now, as I mentioned on my added note at the bottom of last chapter, I have a poll that asks which one of the given older stories do people want to see me finish next. Please, I ask you to go vote, because I will follow the popular vote. This story is one on the list, but there are others, should another one interest you. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!


	5. Devils You Don't Know

A/N- Whoo-hoo! Update! Well, this chapter will probably also be mostly talk, but I promise that I'm starting to get to the juicer bits of this story. Also, so far in my poll, this story is in the lead. But, I should warn you that I recently updated another story that is also on that poll. So, if you want this one to stay in the lead, please go vote…you know, if you haven't already. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Devils You Don't Know

Illyria stood between Daniel and the woman called Carter. She was poised, listening to the clacking noises that emitted from the two humans. They were at their…computers, across the room with backs to one another, and her. She could feel the pair's uneasiness towards her, both too aware of the fact that she was in the room. But she would not leave, not until they had located information on the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart.

"Anything?" Daniel called over her, to Carter.

Carter sighed. "Nothing, not yet."

Illyria was growing quickly annoyed at this. How could these humans be so ignorant of these things? Wolfram and Hart were not as powerful when she was in her glory, but they had still been more than recognizable. But now, only a select few it would seem knew of their existence…and hers. There was a great…void within her when she thought of how faded her kind and she was. She had only met one human who had known her in this world, had worshipped her…and Wesley had killed him. She had not cared at the time and often found that this still held true. However, there were times…Wesley had been but a learner in the ways of the Time Before Time. But it had been pleasing to her to have a human so capable near her in a world so strange. Now, she found herself surrounded with ignorance, playing the role of teacher and wise one when she was meant for the role of destructor.

"Got something," Carter said suddenly.

Instantly, Illyria was over the blonde human's shoulder, causing her to jump. Daniel was not far behind. He stared at Illyria, shaking his head, before he gave his attention over to Carter.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's some Classified Records from the Government. More specifically, the Armed Forces _and_ the government. It's weird," she said, tapping a few keys on the keyboard.

"What? Can't you access them?"

Daniel adjusted his glasses as he leaned closer to the screen. Illyria stood still, her eyes flying quickly over the text projected before her. Carter, it would seem, had already accessed what she was speaking of, but Illyria did not comprehend the usefulness of the words.

"Yeah, I've got them up. They're records from various trials…and not very well kept records. It seems that some details were deliberately left out," Carter said, making the words scroll up the screen.

Illyria read the rest of the records in a flash as they appeared before her. Finally, she pointed at the screen, causing the woman to jump and turn to her.

"I do not understand these records. Explain them to me," Illyria demanded.

"Yeah, I've got to agree. What's the big deal, Sam?" Daniel said, crossing his arms.

Carter sighed again, shaking her head.

"It seems that there was a joint effort of the Armed Forces and our government to shut Wolfram and Hart down, which is a law firm. But, apparently, Wolfram and Hart's records were too clean for them to be shut down. So…"

Carter turned in her chair away from the computer to fully face Daniel and Illyria.

"So…" Daniel picked up. "Why would our government and Armed Forces want to shut down a law firm? A law firm that seemed squeaky clean at that? I don't think I've ever heard of a case quite like this."

"Neither have I," Carter agreed.

Illyria huffed, stepping back from them. They turned their undivided attention upon her.

"Fools," she muttered, the annoyance growing almost to a breaking point. "All of you. These people who are trying to stop the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart, they are your leaders? Your superiors?"

The two humans before her nodded. They exchanged a look between themselves, confusion written all over their fragile faces. Finally, Daniel turned back to Illyria.

"What are you talking about it? Will you explain it to us? Do you know why they would want to shut down the law firm?" he asked gently.

Illyria gave a short laugh, putting her back to them.

"Pitifully. Truly, only a select know," she spoke only to herself.

Daniel and Carter did not interrupt her. Finally, she whirled back to them.

"You do not know of the true nature of the war-mongering demons called the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart? They were present even in my time…weaker than they are now, but the fact remains…"

Both sets of eyes narrowed at her.

"Demons?" Daniel asked. "Illyria, demons aren't real."

Illyria laughed now, longer and harder than she had since she had been bound to the shell Fred. It caused a great fright in Carter and Daniel, who started and backed up a pace. She looked at them, a cold gleam in her eyes.

"The ignorance is shameful. In my glory, even the slime that comprised what would become your ancestors knew of the demons, of the vampires, of the Old Gods. They are what shaped your world, the war between the Dark, Accursed Ones and the Gods. The softer ones of my kind went to their immortal rest without complaint once this dimension had been established. Then…We were left to rule. We made the creatures dance, sing, and die for our amusement. Even the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart found glory in their measly chaos. The vampires were but lowly servants then, but in this time, they are glorified," she said, her eyes growing lost in a time beyond any that humans knew of.

There was silence for a moment as Daniel and Carter seemed to be digesting this information. They seemed unable to grasp her words. Or unwilling to.

"Could these things really be real?" Carter finally asked.

Daniel shrugged. "As much as my logical mind wants to yell no…it also reminds me that most of the planet thinks that the Stargate is something that would appear in a Sci-Fi movie."

With this, he turned to Illyria.

"Okay, this is a start," he said, bringing the Old One back to the present. "But why would we want to shut Wolfram and Hart down, despite the fact that they are demons?"

"They perpetuate despair, making deals with Dark Ones and bringing them to power. They have caused much misery and destruction in this world, Wesley informed me. And many of your kind worship them, helping them achieve this goal," Illyria answered.

Another several moments of silence. Finally, Carter stood.

"Well, this sounds like a story for the Debriefing room," she said.

…………………

Illyria was quickly tiring of the back and forth nature of these humans. She was once again in the drab room with Daniel's fellow warriors Teal'c, O'Neill, and Carter, as well as their leader, Hammond. She was wondering what kept these miserable creatures from going mad, trapped as they were in their small worlds.

"Okay," Daniel said once everyone was settled. Illyria had once again chosen to remain standing. "Illyria, will you please tell Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, and General Hammond what you told Sam and I in the lab."

Illyria sighed, drifting towards the window that showed the Stargate once more. Keeping her back to the humans, she lazily relived the information. Once she had completed, she turned, finding that O'Neill looked more disbelieving than Daniel and Carter had. She scoffed, too low for their ears to hear.

"Demons?" Hammond asked of his team. "Are you sure she isn't really talking about some kind of aliens?"

Illyria was aware of the meaning of this word. She had heard it many times since she had awoken in this place. She scoffed, louder so as to draw the attention to herself.

"Your kind's stupidity astounds me," she said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" O'Neill said. "We're just trying to figure you out, Smurf."

Illyria's eyes widened, and O'Neill recoiled slightly in his chair.

"Wesley called me that name once…I never had it explained to me," she said.

O'Neill relaxed, a smile drifting onto his face. "Sounds like my kind of guy," he said.

"He was…intoxicated when he did so."

"Still," O'Neill shrugged.

"Can we get back on subject?" Hammond asked. He turned to Illyria. "Okay, so Wolfram and Hart is a law firm that makes deals with demons. And our government knows and was trying to shut them down. I can work with that as a starting point. Can any of this be useful to find your friends? How were they involved with the firm?"

"Angel and Spike were the leaders of a portion of the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. They were great champions, vampires with their souls restored, who sought to destroy them from their inner workings," Illyria explained.

This caused all the pairs of eyes around her to widen, except for the one called Teal'c. He alone seemed new to this world and found little shocking, since he had not heard of such things before.

"The friends you want us to find…are vampires?" O'Neill asked incredulously.

"Yes."

The humans stared at one another. Finally, Hammond shook his head.

"Fine…we do have a deal after all. You said they were also trying to stop Wolfram and Hart?"

Illyria nodded, finding this roundabout tedious. She put her back to the group once more, staring at the Stargate.

"So…where do we go from here?" Hammond asked of his team.

Silence enveloped Illyria. She listened as, slowly, each member of the team offered up suggestions that led to nothing. Finally, she whirled on them.

"Contact your superiors. Obviously, they know of the other world," she snapped at them.

They all blinked at her. Finally, Hammond stood.

"Not a bad idea. I'll go call in some favors and see if I can't get to the bottom of those trials. Maybe I can even get someone who knows more about these…vampires and demons to be a bit more open with us."

He moved to exit the room, but paused at the door. He turned to Illyria.

"Meanwhile, Illyria, why don't you share some information on the Goa'uld with my team?"

She smiled, amazed by his sudden cunning. She moved to stand at the head of the table…where Hammond had previously sat.

"I will do as I agreed," she said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, sorry about the back and forth of this, but I really don't see the team making a move outside the SGC until they have something more definite to go on. I promise, I'll end the back and forth as soon as possible.


End file.
